I am your father now
by Rovainia
Summary: Der Mann von Dís und Vater von Kíli und Fíli wird nicht näher erwähnt, daher habe ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie wohl sein Ende gewesen sein könnte.


**A/N:** Diese ff spielt im Jahre 2870 D.Z., Kíli ist so ca. 5/6 Jahre und Fíli 10/11.

**Disclaimer**: Keine der vorkommenden Personen (Ausnahme Andrír, welcher meine Version des Vaters von Kíli und Fíli ist) oder Orte gehören mir sondern Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und sie dient allein der Unterhaltung.

* * *

><p><strong>I am your father now<strong>

Thorin setzte tapfer einen Fuß vor den anderen, wohl wissend, dass ihm eines der schwersten Gespräche seines Lebens bevorstand. Hinter ihm gingen Dwalin und Balin, eine Trage zwischen sich, der noch warme Leichnam eine Zwerges lag darauf. Es war der tote Körper von Andrír, seinem Schwager, Mann seiner Schwester Dís und Vater von Kíli und Fíli. Seit Kílis fünftem Namenstag waren erst wenige Wochen vergangen und obgleich Fíli bereits zehn war, wie sollte er seinen Neffen klarmachen, dass ihr Vater sie nie wieder in den Arm nehmen würde, nie wieder mit ihnen spielen, um die Wette laufen oder ihnen Geschichten erzählen konnte? Das tränenüberströmte Gesicht der beiden Zwergenbrürder stieg wieder und wieder vor seinem Geiste auf, zerriss ihm schier das Herz und quälte ihn jeden Schritt, den er näher zu ihrer Festung in den Ered Luin kam nur noch mehr. Und Dís. Die Welt seiner Schwester würde aufhören sich zu drehen, auch wenn Zwerginnen ihre Zuneigung nicht durch schwülstige Gedichte zum Ausdruck brachten wie es beispielsweise die Art der Elben war, hatte sie Andrír wahrlich geliebt, daran hatte Thorin keinerlei Zweifel.

Dwalin, Balin, Andrír und Thorin selbst waren ausgezogen um die Orks, die sich seit einigen Wochen in den nahen Ered Luin herumtrieben, zu jagen. Ein Auftrag, wie sie ihn schon dutzende Male bewältigt hatten, meist benötigte es kaum mehr als zwei Krieger um die Streuner, wie die wenigen Orks von Dwalin genannt wurden, tu töten oder zumindest aus den Bergen zu jagen.  
>Doch nicht dieses Mal. Ihre kleine Gruppe hatte sich aufgeteilt, zu zweit zogen sie los, um die Fährten der Biester zu lesen, sich anzuschleichen und aus dem Hinterhalt angreife zu können.<p>

_Andrír beugte sich gen Boden, ein tiefer, schlammiger Pfotenabdruck von gewaltiger Größe ließ keinen Zweifel, in welche Richtung die Orks ihre wolfähnlichen Reittiere gelenkt hatten. Thorin brauchte kein Zeichen von seinem Schwager, er wusste, dass jetzt alles daran lag, unbemerkt zu der Meute vorzustoßen. Mit einer Leichtfüßigkeit die ein unwissender Beobachter einem Zwerg nicht zugestanden hätte, schlichen Thorin und Andrír Seite an Seite durch die karge Felsenlandschaft. Der Wind trug ein Heulen an ihre Ohren, sie waren auf dem richtigen Pfad. __  
><em>_Thorin glitt ohne das kleinste Geräusch verursachend zu Boden, zog sich umsichtig vor und linste über den Felsrand hinab in eine kleine Senke. Drei Orks auf großen Wargen verweilten dort, sprachen grunzend in ihrer unverständlichen Sprache. Er riskierte keinen zweiten Blick und macht sorgsam kehrt, robbte zurück zu seinem Schwager und richtete sich auf. __  
><em>_„Drei von ihnen in der Senke", flüsterte er so leise, dass sein Gegenüber sich zu ihm vorbeugen musste, „ein Stück weiter führt ein entwurzelter Baum über die kleine Schlucht. Wir müssen leise und flink sein, dann können wir sie von hinten angreifen." Andrír nickte knapp und folgte Thorin._

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon hatte sein Instinkt ihn gewarnt, ein leichtes Ziehen in der Magengegend hätte ihn wissen lassen müssen, dass sein Plan nicht seiner Vorstellung nach aufgehen würde. Woran mochte es gelegen haben? Wann war Thorin Eichenschild zu einem törichten Krieger geworden der nicht auf seine eigenen Sinne vertraute? Fragen, auf die es keine Antworten gab, die Andrír das Leben gekostet hatten und die Schuld, die wie ein fester Knoten in seiner Brust saß, wuchs um ein weiteres Elend an. Hatte er wirklich voraussehen können, was geschehen würde sobald sein Schwager seine Fuß auf das Holz des Baumes gesetzt hatte?

_Achtsam hatte Thorin den zu einer Brücke gewordenen Baum überquert, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers darauf geachtet, keinen Laut zu verursachen. Er huschte hinter den nächsten Felsen und wartete, bis Andrír zu ihm stieß. Der blonde Zwerg setzte einen Fuß auf den Baumstamm, balancierte geschickt Stück für Stück vor. Ein Knacken zerriss die Luft, ein lauteres folgte und Thorins Herz schien für einige Schläge auszusetzen. Für einen Augenblick stand die Erkenntnis, dass er fallen würde, deutlich in Andrírs Augen, einen Wimpernschlag später war der Zwerg auch schon in die Tiefe gestürzt. __  
><em>_Das Heuelen der Wargs klang Thorin in den Ohren wie das dumpfe Donnergrollen eines gewaltigen Sturmes, so schnell ihn seine Beine zu tragen vermochten sprintete er den Hügel hinab von dem aus sie die Orks hatten überraschen wollen. __Der Weg kam ihm lang vor, zu lang, das Klirren von Metall und das hohe Jaulen eines der wolfartigen Ungetüme drang aus der schmalen Schlucht, Andrír schien all seine Kraft in seine Verteidigung zu setzen. Der Wind peitsche durch Thorins Gesicht, seine Augen begannen zu tränen und doch verlangsamte er keinen seiner Schritte. Das nächste, was seine Ohren vernahmen war - nichts. Stille hatte sich über das Tal gelegt und als er mit Schwung um die letzte Kurve spurtete, lag ein Warg samt Reiter erschlagen neben Andrír, die anderen beiden waren fort, geflohen. __  
><em>_Erleichterung, warme, wundervolle Erleichterung durchzog Thorin als er sah, dass sein Schwager noch aufrecht dastand, mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihm. __  
><em>_„Ich dachte bereits, ich hätte Dís sagen müssen, dass der Vater ihrer Kinder nicht heimkehren würde", sein Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich als ein schmales Rinnsal Blut über Andrírs Kinn rann, er wollte den Mund öffnen um zu sprechen, doch nur mehr Blut kam ans Tageslicht, tropfte auf seinen Lederharnisch und den Boden. Wie grausam waren seine letzten Worte doch nur gewesen! __Thorin fing den Anderen auf als dieser nach vorn kippte, kniete sich nieder und hielt ihn während Andrírs blaue Augen zu ihm empor starrten. Panik drohte Thorin in die Tiefe zu reißen, mit aller Macht kämpfte er gegen das Zittern, dass sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten suchte. Ein abgebrochener Dolch steckte tief in der Brust des Zwerges, zu tief als dass er hätte wieder entfernt werden, sowohl Thorin als auch Andrír waren sich dessen bewusst. __  
><em>_„Sorge für meine Söhne", brachte der Sterbende gurgelnd hervor, „und für Dís." __  
><em>_Allein die Anstrengung zu sprechen brachte ihn an den Rand des Todes, dann begann sein Körper zu beben, Blut war ihm in den Rachen gelaufen, er begann zu husten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Thorin Eichenschild völlig hilflos, wusste nicht, was er tun konnte um das Leid des anderen zu lindern. Wenige Augenblicke später war Andrírs Körper zur Ruhe gekommen, er warf einen letzten Blick zu Thorin, so, als wolle er sichergehen, dass Thorin seine Worte verstanden hatte. Schmerzlich fiel ihm auf, wie sehr diese Augen denen Fílis ähnelten.__  
><em>_Die Vorväter hatten ihn zu sich geholt bevor Dwalin und Balin zu ihm gestoßen waren. Voller Kummer hatte Thorin den Kopf gesenkt, strich sanft über das Gesicht des Toten und schloss Andrírs Lider. _

Einige Zeit war vergangen und man hatte Andrír in der Halle der Vorväter aufgebahrt, erwies ihm die letzte Ehre. Kíli und Fíli waren zuerst an den Steinsarg ihres Vaters getreten, die stumme, stolze Trauer, die vor allem Fíli zur Schau trug war schlimmer als zu sehen, wie sie in Tränen aufgelöst zu Boden sanken. Es zerriss Thorins Herz. Kein Kind in ihrem Alter sollte seinen Vater zu Grabe tragen müssen. Kíli schniefte und wischte sich das Gesicht, sanft legte ihm Fíli den Arm um die Schultern. „

Still kleiner Bruder", sagte er sanft aber bestimmt, „Vater hätte gewollt, dass wir ihm das letzte Mal ohne Tränen gegenüber treten." Bei diesen Worten musste Thorin sich abwenden um zu verbergen, dass auch seine Augen feucht schimmerten. Seine Neffen sollten von ihm keine Träne sehen. Stumm standen die Brüder da, verabschiedeten sich jeder auf seine Weise. Ob Kíli wirklich begriff, dass dies ein Abschied für immer sein würde musste die Zeit zeigen. Langsam trat seine Schwester an ihn heran. Seit der Nachricht von dem Tod ihres Mannes hatte Thorin ihr nicht in die Augen blicken können, zu sehr nagte Schuld an ihm.  
>„Bring sie hier raus", Dís Stimme war belegt und sie schien kaum im Stande zu sprechen, „sie sollen ihre Mutter nicht weinen sehen."<br>Er wollte einen Arm um sie legen, ihr sagen, wie sehr es ihm leid tue, doch Dís ging rasch an ihm vorbei. So beließ Thorin es dabei seine Neffen bei der Hand zu nehmen und mit ihnen die stille Halle zu verlassen. Ihm fehlten die Worte, es gab nichts, mit dem er die beiden Kinder hätte trösten können.

„Wann wach Vater wieder auf?", fragte Kíli und zog am Saum von Thorins schwerem Umhang. Er öffnete den Mund obgleich er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte als Fíli ihm zuvor kam.  
>„Nie wieder Kíli, er wird nie wieder aufwachen."<br>Mit seinen zehn Jahren trug Fíli eine aufrechtere und erwachsenere Mine zur Schau als es Thorin je in seinem Alter vermocht hätte. Hilflosigkeit überkam ihn erneut. Wieder zog Kíli an seinem Umhang und Thorin sah voller Kummer zu ihm hinab.  
>„Dann bist du nun unser Vater?", Kíli blickte mit vor Tränen schimmernden Augen zu ihm auf, hoffend, verzweifelnd.<br>„Niemand kann euren Vater ersetzen", er drückte seine Neffen an sich um die Träne, die in seinem Bart versickerte, vor den beiden zu verbergen, „aber ich bin für euch da, wenn ihr mich braucht."  
>Seine Stimme versagte ihm und so beließ er es dabei, seine Neffen zu trösten denn auch Fíli konnte seinen Tränen nicht länger Einhalt gebieten.<br>Nein, niemals würde er Andrír ersetzen können. Doch vom heutigen Tage an, so schwor er sich, würde er seine Neffen nie wieder aus den Augen lassen. Nie wieder.

******Ende**


End file.
